


a shitty evenin'

by scat_hotel_kaulitz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Desperation, M/M, pant mess, poop, slight scat stuff, tom ruins Bill's life bit by bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scat_hotel_kaulitz/pseuds/scat_hotel_kaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a shit load of things wrong with Bill in this story smhh.,.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shitty evenin'

Bill looked at his phone. It was almost time to get to his date. He was excited. After months of not getting lucky in the world of dating, Bill had decided to try whatever remaining luck he'd had on online dating. He'd signed up on Match, Plenty of Fish... And more. Yesterday on Match he had met a great guy named Tom. Tom was sweet and looked totally sexy. Of course Bill agreed to meet him in person as soon as Tom suggested it. So here Bill was now, after a long day of work, waiting for the bus to go and meet his date. He was dressed in a crop top, some tight black skinny jeans and silver, sandle-style heels. That about to hit the town look. Perfection.

He saw the bus coming and hurriedly waved his hand for it to slow down and stop. The bus drew to a halt abreast of him at the bus stop. Bill clambered on and waved his bus pass before heading to a seat at the front. He pulled his legs up onto the seat and his small handbag. The bus drove off after an old lady got on.

Bill could barely contain himself now that he was actually going. He was on his way to see Tom, it was going to be great. He couldn't wait to flirt with him and kiss his gorgeous lips...  
The ride seemed to be taking a long time even though it was only five miles. He hoped it didn't take so long because he still had to get to Tom's house. That would probably take a few minutes longer. Four maximum.

As the minutes drew by during the bus ride, Bill felt a discomfort in his stomach. It was like his stomach was bubbling. It was surely out of nerves. But he wasn't really nervous at all - he knew Tom would be a good catch and they would get on fine. The boyfriends to be had barely exchanged any messages before they had agreed to meet each other. They had sent about three saying hi, then two more arranging to meet each other. They were both excited, Bill knew.

He couldn't wait.

The bus finally stopped at the town stop that Tom lived near. Bill sat up straight, sliding his feet off the chair. When they got to the floor, the change of position made his stomach tighten and the bubbling feeling came back. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and moaned almost silently. It was hurting his guts a little. Maybe it was just wind because he'd been to the bathroom before work this morning. He only really went once a day anyway so that wasn't the problem.

The bus driver was watching in the mirror. Bill quickly stood and walked out of the bus. Thankfully the old lady had taken long to get off so the bus driver didn't stare at Bill's hold up for too long.  
Bill thanked the driver and got off with his bag. Each step made the bubbling in his stomach worse when he began walking. After just five minutes of walking, the bubbling turned into a tugging, gassy feeling. It wasn't audible but it hurt like hell. Bill had to stop at a wall and lean against it. He was bent over slightly, holding his stomach and biting his lip. His mind was telling him he had to take a shit. He didn't believe it. It was just wind. It will go. He couldn't feel anything trying to push out of him anyway.  
After telling his mind that repeatedly, Bill started walking again. Tom's block of flats were in sight now, the tall building stood next to some council houses. 

His stomach was just getting annoying now, it kept pinching, squeezing and cramping non stop. Bill could feel the movements under his palm, the intestines tightening... Bill stopped again to cross his legs, dragging his left foot up his right calf roughly and hopping on the foot. His mind was completely focussed on it... How could he see Tom like this? No, how could Tom see him like this? He shook his leg out and started walking again. Bill knew he was grimacing and walking slightly hunched over, there was no hiding that. It would look weird and maybe even silly at their date.  
Besides he didn't want to be squirming in front of Tom on their first date.

Luckily nobody was on the street as it was around six o'clock. Bill had to stop again and slide one hand behind him, rubbing his lower back over his tight kidneys.

Then he felt it.

A thick, hard push at his hole. Bill's legs twisted together immediately and he squeezed his ass muscles hard and felt the thing go back. He shuddered and leaned over, making sure it had been forced back in.  
He squinted at his watch, feeling a blush on his face as he saw he had wasted five minutes messing around out here. He only had three minutes to get to the flat and go up to Tom's room on the the fifth... Floor.

Bill's stomach groaned again, this time noisily and the same prodding came at his hole. The shit trying to force its way out. Bill clenched hard again and quickly started walking again to take his mind off of it. The groaning didn't stop. It came in intervals, noisy and squeezing his insides.  
Bill angrily walked into the flats entrance and cursed when he saw the lift at the front. It had a paper sign on there.

Out of order. In the quiet entrance, his stomach growled again, his guts getting so tight and cramped. Bill winced and bent over as he started climbing up the stairs.  
"Nnnng.." he moaned quietly as the pain hit him sharper this time.

Floor five. He curled his arm tightly around his bare middle and walked up. The first floor was okay. The second one, he had to stop and hold his ass just lightly as the shit tried to push out again. On the third floor he had to sit down and grind his butt on the floor of the top step to hold on.  
Fourth floor he was groaning and stopping at literally every step. And when he finally reached the fifth floor he was walking to room 483 on his toes hunched over, squeezing his ass muscles tightly and not being able to unclench for more than a minute or so... Bill chewed his lip hard as the growling started up again. It lasted ten seconds and then waned off, leaving him with that shoving at his hole again.

He was going to shit himself outside of Tom's door.

No.

Bill forced himself to stand up straight and removed his arm from around his stomach, standing with his feet together and not twisted around each other. No he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. It wasn't that bad, he just had to force it back so hard that it didn't come to his hole and then he could quickly ask to use Tom's bathroom and it would be fine.

His knee was twitching and jerking when he knocked on the door, desperately wanting to bend and curl around his leg. Bill squeezed his muscles as tight as he could, the huge waste in his body shifting back up and making his stomach cramp. He gasped and clutched his stomach, jogging on his feet for a few seconds.

The door flew open and Bill relaxed his body quickly as Tom stepped closer to him.

"Hey!" Tom greeted him, taking Bill's hand and pulling him forward. Bill stumbled closer, his stomach giving a disapproving tug. They exchanged friendly cheek kisses. Tom didn't tell him to take off his shoes or anything which was cool.

"Nice to meet you." Bill flashed a grin as he walked slowly inside. He made a show of looking around so Tom wouldn't question his slow walking. He just couldn't get his legs to cooperate since they clearly just wanted to twist around one another and put off his body's needs. Bill spotted a door at the end of the hall labeled 'Toilet'. His stomach tightened.

"Nice to meet you too, Bill. You look just as beautiful as you did in your photo." Tom was still holding his arm.  
Bill's feet turned inwards as a cramp seized his midsection. "Ohhh." He moaned accidentally. "Th-thank you! Nice to meet you as well. " He accidently added, trying not to bend over. He was getting desperate...

Tom didn't call him out on repeating that. Bill was probably nervous. "No problem, honey pie. Want to see the rooms?" Tom was looking at him like he wanted to fuck him. That's exactly how it looked. Bill felt a pool of desire swirling in his belly... Right next the pool of shit cramping up.

Bill nodded, gulping as he looked at the toilet again. A cramp made him sway on his feet a little, his face leaning close to Tom's unintentionally. "Sure, uh... Can I just--" Bill pointed down the corridor.

Tom followed his finger with a smirk thinking Bill had pointed to his bedroom. "Yeah. There will be time for that..." Tom took Bill's chin with slim fingers and fitted their lips together, his teeth scraping over Bill's lower lip.

Bill groaned and shuddered. He rubbed his knee against Tom's thigh. It was mostly due to the cramps... He sighed. "So I have to wait? How come?" He tried to laugh it off. Was Tom seriously telling him he couldn't go? Or was he thinking Bill meant something else? It was likely, considering he'd interrupted Bill's question.

"Well, slow down there, mister eager. We've only just met. I thought it would be nice to get to know each other first. We can't go to my room yet..."

Bill looked confused. He turned to where he had pointed. Sure enough, the toilet was down the corridor. But next to it was a door that displayed 'Tom's bedroom.'  
Bill almost mentally facepalmed. Just his luck that he'd blew the best chance to relieve himself. He couldn't say that now, it would be embarrassing.

He nodded somewhat stiffly at Tom's words.

"I'll show you around." Tom said after a few seconds. He pulled Bill behind him and walked down the corridor. Tom pushed open a door to the right. "Kitchen..." He carried on walking down and listing the rooms. Living room, dining room, shoe cupboard... Bill was on his toes again almost moaning again from the cramps that had started up again. The toilet was straight ahead now. He was going to ask to use it.

Tom stood in front of the toilet and pushed it open. "Here's the toilet."  
He looked at Bill, who lowered himself off his toes and nodded at the open door in front of them. The toilet seat was gaping open. Bill's toes curled and his stomach muscles rippled.

"Can--" He started.

"Oh shit, trust me to leave it in a mess! Sorry about that." Tom cut him off again and walked into the toilet; he closed the door behind him. Bill heard a cupboard open and the sound of spray cans and bottles knocking against each other. But over that he could hear his distressed stomach groaning hard and shifting the waste down. Bill's teeth sank into his lips and he doubled over so far with his butt sticking out, squeezing his eyes shut. He clutched his middle loosely as pain tugged deep inside. He was going to lose it here. The bubbling was back and he was marching on the spot. It hurt so much. He was going to explode and everything was going to be ruined. Especially his pants and his social life.

After some excruciating minutes, Tom still wasn't coming out. Bill's other hand went into the back of his pants and his fingers rubbed the skin around his hole trying to push it together as one big, fat cramp shuddered his full guts. Bill's eyes flew open and he pressed his palm hard over his hole and clenched. He was breathing hard but steadily to calm his body. His muscles were so tight. Bill gazed up with a small plea and crossed his ankles and legs. It finally stopped the cramping and the waste was pushing back up.  
Bill sighed in relief and slid his hands out of his pants, he stood up straight and everything seemed fine. He wasn't feeling the cramps and his body was still. It was like he'd just pushed it all back up for later.

Bill smirked and unclenched his ass muscles for a moment. Nothing happened. He rubbed his back slowly and then round to his belly. It felt stuffed and bloated but at least he could hold it.  
Tom finally came back out, just in time. Bill grinned at him.

"You didn't have to clean up. I didn't need to go or anything." Bill blurted stupidly, not sure why he had dared saying that to Tom. Bill smiled softly and played with his hair casually.

"No, just in case you might later." Tom nodded, stepping close to Bill and grabbing his shoulders. They exchanged another kiss. Bill relaxed into it, skillfully and softly sucking on Tom's lips.  
Tom drew back and ruffled Bill's hair.

"Mmmm. You got any wine?" Bill teased. He was quite in need of a drink anyway.

"Yeah, it's just House wine though. I didn't get my paycheck yet, heh..." Tom looked a little abashed. Bill smiled over at him as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's fine. I just want something. Anything at all." He winked.

"Yes, sir." Tom answered. He pulled out a stool for Bill at the island counter and sat himself, grabbing an open wine bottle from the side.  
"Oooh. Get those wine glasses over there on the drying rack. The tall ones. Just two." Tom gestured to the sink where the rack was.

Bill got up. "Sure!" He went to grab two of them. Tom poured wine right to the top of both glasses after Bill set them down. The sight of the red liquid made Bill feel calmer. He quickly lifted the glass to drink. Tom tipped his to Bill's and the glass rims kissed together.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." Bill replied and took a drink.   
On Bill's first sip he felt the shifting and tightening in his belly. A small pop of air left his hole. Wind. Wind smelled. He shifted on the stool to try and... Rub the smell away. No. That wouldn't work. Tom was going to smell it.

"So..." Tom drank almost half his glass in one gulp before he spoke. "What's your favourite colour?" He was giving him the sexy look again. Bill's fingers gripping his glass trembled. Was he going to smell it?

"Brown... I mean- um... Orange." He quickly amended. No. Brown is his enemy. Bad brown.

Tom laughed and drank more. "Nice. Mine are yellow, purple and blue." He hadn't noticed the smell thankfully.

"Th-that's... Good." Bill answered, slightly relieved but his toes curled as small, low cramps started to build in his stomach again. His lips went to the glass again but he couldn't drink anymore. It was upsetting his stomach.

"Yeah? What about your favourite food? Or don't you eat? You're model skinny, Billa. Flat stomach too..." Tom tilted his head, looking down at Bill's exposed belly and trailing his teeth over his lip and piercing.

"Oh this?" Bill's hand covered his belly as more cramps squeezed inside. He rubbed the skin softly and tried to calm the havoc beneath. His eyes closed halfway from the relief that gesture gave. "Mmm, I... Just do a lot of crunches."

Tom watched his hand rubbing over his skin, shifting in his chair. "Yeah. That's good... I like a chick that works out. What do you like to eat?"

Bill held back a laugh at Tom calling him a chick. "Cake. Salad. Chips, veggie stuff." He stopped rubbing but left his hand on his stomach, noticing Tom's gaze lingering there.

"No wonder. Are you hungry now? I have salad in the fridge."

"Nope. No way. I'm full." Bill blurted with his hand tightening on his belly.

"Hah, really? It's like you knew I wasn't paid yet. I didn't buy food...Heheh." Tom laughed, pouring himself more wine and watching Bill curiously. He really liked him. He was hot and looked like a woman, which Tom liked. He was confident but not excessive. Seemed to like touching himself. Well, he had looked like he was enjoying himself when he had been rubbing his lower stomach. Tom wanted him to move that hand just a little lower... No. Not yet.

Bill hadn't said anything to that last comment. He was leaning over the counter with his fisted hand around the glass stem on the counter. He looked tense and was staring down at his belly.

Tom heard a noise. Like a growl from his stomach but the sound wasn't that loud. He ignored it. "Okay there?" Tom chuckled when Bill hiccuped suddenly.

His chest jumped up again. "Mhm. Just tired. I finished work right before coming here." Bill's head snapped up. He hiccupped again and tutted when his tight guts jumped. Tom grinned.

"Oh, you didn't have to!" Tom took a drink again.

Bill shrugged. "I wanted to..." He gave a small grin back. "Damn these hiccups." His body twisted around a little at the waist and his fist got tighter around the glass. He hiccupped quietly.

"They're cute, hush. Where do you work?" He leaned forward on the table, his gaze running up Bill's smooth neck and jaw line, up to his lips and nose and eyes.

"A gas...station." Bill's lips pressed together during that pause. The cramps were harder. But at least the hiccups had gone.

"I bet it's so... Gassy there." Tom chuckled and sipped his wine. He was drunk now. Almost completely.

"Well, you could say that." Bill bit his lip. "I get good pay and it's l-local."

"Good for you. I'm glad. Maybe I should buy my gas there." Tom nodded, leaning closer until he was propping his chin on a fist, leaning on the counter. Bill looked down into his eyes and his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Maybe. What... Do you work as?" Bill could see how drunk his date was. His eyes looked slightly deranged and he kept swaying a bit, his tongue wouldn't stop touching at his lips.

Tom heard the growling noise again. But this time it wasn't Bill. It hit him. Tom had to pee suddenly. Bad. He slowly leaned back and reached down to grab himself, not minding if Bill saw. "I'm... Fuck I gotta pee. I'm a... I make music. I'm a busker and I sometimes get studio work." He tried to sit up but the intensity in his groin stopped him. He swore and gripped harder at his crotch, fending the flood with his hand.

Bill blushed when he saw Tom hunch over and quickly nodded, drinking more. "Go, it's fine!" He babbled into his glass.

Tom looked at him and got to his feet, dancing on the spot and holding himself. "I'll be right back." He slowly headed for the door, grasping himself tightly with both hands. 

Bill stood as well. "Oh..." He murmured, looking at Tom nervously.  
Tom laughed, "I'm sorry you have to see this behaviour." He huffed before he left the kitchen.  
Bill shuddered and his heart pounded in his chest. He still had to void and his guts were twisting like mad. He clenched hard and couldn't keep himself still on the seat. He was spinning on the seat, grinding onto it. It wasn't working when he clenched, his muscles were getting tired of holding and he could feel the waste squeezing out. Bill moaned and closed his eyes, biting his lip so damn hard. And then it happened.  
Piece of it plopped out into his boxers. 

Bill's face paled, he stamped both of his feet on the chair foot rest and groaned, clenching again to stop more. His stomach tightened in protest.

"Ah... I can't..." He tried to squeeze it back in. Bill stood up quickly and leaned over with his hands pressing on the counter. He counted to ten out loud, clenching and unclenching fast so his muscles could get a relax before working again. He was at his breaking point but he still tried, pushing it back so hard that his stomach gurgled with cramps.  
Bill was calm again but he knew he only had a good minute before he exploded and everything went bad. He sat half of his ass on the stool, mostly leaning against it so he didn't have to stand around like a pregnant walrus that was about to go into labour. That would be bad if Tom were to come back in.

Bill could feel the turd from moments ago mushing against his ass. It was bad. This was disgusting and really bad. He couldn't wait for Tom to get out so he could run to the toilet and shit everywhere. He was going to poop right now if he tried to hold it.

"Ughhh I can't deal with...this." Bill rubbed over his face repeatedly, his reddening and scrunched up face. He. Was going. to.

Blow.

"What's up?" Tom entered the room again looking very relieved. He walked over to Bill's side of the counter, face lit with a smug tug of a smile.

"I..." Bill couldn't seem to get the words out. He was so focussed on retaining the crap in him that he couldn't string a sentence. And he would have ran to the bathroom but somehow he couldn't move. He was scared to move. What was this? He was not shy of his needs at all so why was this happening now?

"You want to go to my room now?" Tom stepped close to Bill and placed his hands on the boy's hips, his legs on either side of Bill's, looming closer and stroking the skin of Bill's hips.  
He was clearly too drunk to see Bill's red, bothered face and squinting eyes. His rippling skin on his belly.

"T-Tom..." Bill began.  
Tom's grip on his hips got tight as the musician leaned so close to kiss Bill's jaw, chin and lips. He kissed his nose, his eyebrows and lids. Bill was shaking in his arms, his stomach was a mess of low sounds and tight squeezing. The crap was gonna force its way out again. Tom's hand trailed over his stomach, and he seemed to feel the quivers. Bill looked at Tom in worry but Tom didn't look back up at him. Tom stroked over the flesh watching it shudder and feeling the sharp cramps on the surface. He stroked them with an awed look on his face. His hand then ventured down lower and undid Bill's jeans in one swift movement. The pressure eased off Bill's stomach and the cramping stopped but...

No.

Tom, don't. Bill hoped he didn't touch the mess.  
He was delving into Bill's boxers for his hard cock. Slim fingers wrapped around it pulling teasingly. Bill's eyes were glued to the action with teeth sinking into his lip. Tom repeated the ministration to which Bill folded over slightly at the middle, and the stab of a sharp cramp made him bend over again.  
Tom still wasn't getting it.

"Tom... Tom, I... Can I go... To.." Bill stuttered, twisting his legs together subtly.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I quickly go...brush up?" Bill could have slapped himself. Why couldn't he say the truth?

"You look beautiful already. I want to kiss you every time you talk. Every time you walk I want to grab your ass and put you over the sofa and..." Tom kissed his ear, his hand twisting on Bill's dick and he whispered, "Take you."

Bill forgot about the situation in his stomach as a blush darkened on his already red face. But the feeling returned and he pulled away from Tom, tucking himself away looking embarrassed. "I want to do a surprise for you!" He sounded like he was pleading.   
"Go on then, Bill." Tom kissed his cheek and tapped him lightly on the butt.

Bill almost gagged as the already mushed shit spread on his ass more where Tom hit. He walked to the door anyway, slow but managing to hold everything in. Tom's eyes were on him but he didn't care. Tom was probably too drunk to notice. Bill hobbled out of the door when he got to it and held himself at the ass as he dragged his feet to the bathroom. He ran in the door at the last minute kicking it shut and dropped his pants and boxers as he dropped on the toilet. 

A big dump. Dropped out and thudded onto the porcelain. Bill would have joked about it possibly cracking it at some other time but. No. Not now. He was in bliss forcing all of the waste out. His belly completely relaxed as well as his muscles as all of that pent up waste shoved and pushed out of his body. He was moaning and struggled groans rose on his lips. The water in the toilet splashed up onto his ass but he didn't care. He kept shitting and held his face in his hands until he had voided totally.

Bill sat for a few minutes breathing to calm his body. He was sweating and hot and his belly felt exhausted and sore. His guts were sore. Bill smoothed his palm over his aching midsection with a sigh of relief and a bit of pain.  
It hurt so much but felt so good.

He looked to his watch. Ten minutes he'd been in here... Bill gingerly reached for the toilet paper beside him.

No. Only two sheets. He cringed and decided he could wipe one side with one sheet and one side with the other. Then wipe the mess from his boxers. It worked mostly but he didn't feel clean afterwards. Bill stood gingerly from the toilet and flushed quickly then washed his gross hands. He felt filthy...  
It stank in here and there wasn't even any spray. Bill opened the window above the toilet and pushed it as far open as it could possibly go.  
That should do. Bill just hoped that Tom wouldn't come in here anytime soon. The boy went to the mirror and quickly put on more eyeliner and lip gloss and was done. This was so Tom would think he'd actually freshened up and did the so called surprise.

He walked out and slammed the door, walking back into the kitchen where Tom was waving to him. Bill gave a nervous wave back to him.  
"You don't look any different. Still hot..." Tom seemed to be just relaxed now and not too turned on anymore much to Bill's disappointment. He had so wanted to make out with his date and go to his room to finish off.

"Thanks but maybe you should get a closer look." Bill teased.  
Tom chuckled that chuckle which Bill was already becoming fond of.  
"Oh you come here. Sit on my lap. Let me rub your belly... You seem to like that."

Bill blushed. "Oh? Go ahead..." He strutted across the tiled floor and sat himself down on Tom's lap, holding his arm around Tom's back and peering up to him. Tom patted Bill's stomach before and then rubbed it.  
Bill hummed.

"It's not shaking and stuff anymore." Mused Tom as his fingertips squeezed at an area of Bill's stomach.

"Uh...Maybe you're imagining that. You're drunk as a skunk, Tom."

"Nope. I felt it earlier. It was cute." 

Bill tensed slightly and leaned away from Tom's hand. Did he know about Bill's earlier predicament or did he just like the feeling on his hand?

"What? It was like your skin was reacting to my touch. At first I thought your stomach was upset. Heheh." 

Bill swallowed. "How did you know it wasn't?" He tried to grin on meeting Tom's gaze.

"Because you looked so calm and horny. What's the big deal?" Tom poked his stomach. Bill was glad he'd voided otherwise this would have been uncomfortable.

"N-nothing." He smiled softly.

"Unless you were getting off to your stomach being all grumpy or whatever." Tom added quietly, staring curiously at the wall as his thumb squeezed Bill's hip.

"No." Bill laughed.

Just no. Noooo. Nooooooo. If only Tom knew his pain.


End file.
